This invention is in the field of digital computers. In particular, it relates to cursor control devices and their applications.
The use of a cursor control device, frequently called a "mouse", to position and move the cursor on the output display of a computer is well known. Typically, moving the display's cursor involves rolling the mouse across some surface. Sensors in the mouse detect the movement of the ball within the mouse and convert the electronic signals generated by the mouse into the appropriate movement of the display's cursor. The mouse, the electronics used to generate a signal indicative of the distance and direction that the mouse has moved, and the programming necessary to convert these motion signals into appropriate cursor movements are all known in the art.
Although the mouse has been supremely successful as a cursor control device, its ease of use being particularly noteworthy, there are some aspects of its use that could stand improvement.
For purposes of discussion, it is assumed that a mouse is being used with an Apple Computer, Inc. Macintosh computer. The software interface that is provided with this computer, as well as most programs designed to operate with this type of machine, are all manipulated through either various icons displayed on the computer or through alpha-numeric text that is presented to the user. Most of the icons and most of the alpha-numeric instructions appear in roughly the same place on the screen at all times and in different applications programs. Indeed, in the case of Apple's Mcintosh computer, the "Apple" icon always appears in the upper left hand corner of the display, the program selector always appears in the upper right hand corner, etc. In specific programs, certain icons are also placed in certain fixed positions (for example, the "point" tool in a draw program). Icons with fixed screen positions are accessed, on average, much more frequently than other screen icons. If the user is constantly having to move the cursor from a first icon or alpha-numeric message on the display to another icon or alpha-numeric message on the display, a great deal of time can be spent moving the cursor in the conventional manner of rolling it across its designated rolling surface, which is typically a small rubber pad. This time can become burdensome and can additionally lead to potential operator errors when the cursor is moved to the wrong icon or message, which is then accidentally selected. Although in common usage this problem is not frequently encountered at a level where user convenience is severely affected, it is nonetheless a burden in several types of operations that require constant use of the mouse. Removing motion repetition and redundancy would be very desirable in these operations.
Although the limitations on mouse use just described have been experienced by many users, only a few attempts have been made to correct them. One such attempt is a software correction known as "QuicKeys". Through this program, the user is allowed to define a series of keystrokes that will automatically move the cursor to a specific X,Y location or perform another user-specified task. Unfortunately, this solution is non-intuitive as it forces the user to remember another series of keystrokes and disassociates cursor motion from mouse motion of any kind. Indeed, when using "QuicKeys", the user must type the predefined series of key strokes and then still reach for the mouse in order to "click" it. This software solution is obviously not very desirable.
Additionally, the inventor is unaware of any hardware solution which permits the computer user to move the cursor between any desired set of points, the points being selected by the user, without the necessity of moving the cursor across the screen.